The Wild Dog
Da''' Wild Dawg '''be a recurrin characta up in tha Mako Champions roleplay n' one of da most thugged-out bangin fightas up in tha MC universe. History One dizzle a homicidal maniac was travelin all up in tha land of Africa when da perved-out muthafucka spotted one dirty lioness. Da two hit it off immediately n' fell tha fuck up in ludd wit each other n' shit. They gots hooked up 87 minutes lata n' had 3 kids. But fuck dat shiznit yo, tha word on tha street is dat while two of tha lil pimps looked exactly like how tha fuck foxy man-lion lil pimps should look like, tha 3rd lil pimp was suttin' else entirely. To tha couplez shock, tha lionizz gave birth ta a wild, rabid dawg fo' realz. Almost immediately afta birth, tha wild dawg mauled his brothers ta dirtnap. "OH GOD" tha man-lion hybridz cried as they was bein destroyed by they brutha n' shit. Thus, his thugged-out lil' punk-ass became tha only lil pimp of tha human-lionizz couple. Da lionizz hated her son, n' on multiple occasions, tried ta bust a cap up in his muthafuckin ass. This would eventually lead ta her demise. When goin up on a hunt, tha lionizz convinced tha wild dawg ta maul a Leopard 2A7 tank dat happened ta be ridin round tha land. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch hoped dat tha tank would peep her lil hustla n' blast his ass ta high hell. But fuck dat shiznit yo, tha word on tha street is dat tha wild dawg managed ta jump tha fuck into tha tank n' maul tha playa controllin it yo. Dude then took control of tha tank, terrifyin tha lioness. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" tha wild dawg bellowed as his thugged-out lil' punk-ass blasted his crazy-ass mutha ta high hell. Da homicidal maniac became pissed off afta dis fuck up, n' soon after, he used his wild lil' freakadelic ghetto-ass shittin powers ta flee from his son, whoz ass was potentially mo' wild-ass than his wild lil' father. Da wild dawg eventually gots bugged out wit where he lived n' decided ta travel ta California Island. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude managed ta secure a raft n' sailed across tha ocean, wit not a god damn thang but his dirty ass, a Violet League comic book, n' a funky-ass boombox blastin "Straight Outta Compton" fo' realz. Afta nuff weary minutes n' nights, tha wild dawg finally landed on tha Gangsta Monica beach; dat schmoooove muthafucka had arrived up in tha hood-state of Los Angeles. Thrilled by tha sight of his freshly smoked up home, tha wild dawg somersaulted outta his bangin raft n' mauled a game guard (who screamed "OH GOD") before hustlin all tha way ta downtown Los Angelez fo' realz. A few minutes later, da perved-out muthafucka spotted Chrono Youtou conversin wit a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shady, one-toothed bidnizzman up in a alleyway. Da wild dawg felt dat dis was tha slick opportunitizzle ta leave his crazy-ass mark up in LA. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So, he jumped outta tha truck da thug was driving, scaled tha wallz of tha alleyway, n' mauled tha bidnizzman. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "OH GOD" tha bidnizzman yelled up in agony as his thugged-out lil' punk-ass became a sucka of tha freshly smoked up lord of tha LA slums. Meanwhile, Chrono wheeled away, a stone-cold look up in his wild lil' fuckin eyes. Da bitc--I mean, tha bangin warrior lata reappeared up in tha Swamp of Dirtnap, durin tha Strongest Under tha Cloudz Tournament fo' realz. As tha survivorz of tha straight-up original gangsta round was restin up in tha tower located up in tha centa of tha swamp, tha wild dawg broke up in n' mauled yet another shady bidnizzman dat Chrono was rappin' ta yo. Dude took a funky-ass bite of his spleen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dope stuff. Once again, Chrono wheeled away. This leadz nuff ta wonder...do Chrono n' tha wild dawg have some sort of connection? Powers and Abilities This dawg is capable of maulin mah playas ta dirtnap, regardless of flavas, durability, or juice n' shiznit fo' realz. Apparently he also phat wit tanks. Plus his schmoooove ass can rap fo' realz. And he immortal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Capable of some pretty def acrobatics n' gymnastics, like a muthafucka. Trivia * Months afta tha wild dogz conception, tha creator had a thugged-out trip bout his muthafuckin ass. Well shiiiit, it went suttin' like this: Avi n' his wild lil' playa was ridin up in a funky-ass barn when da perved-out muthafucka spotted a wild dawg hidin behind a stack of hay. From there, tha wild dawg mauled tha playa before chasin Avi fo' miles. Conveniently, night fell tha fuck all dem moments later, n' Avi transformed tha fuck into Batman. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da Bathustla then pimped a trap fo' tha wild dawg up in tha middle of some field. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Afta strugglin a funky-ass bit, Bathustla succeeded up in settin tha trap n' rode off on tha Batcycle fo' realz. As he rode off tha fuck into tha night, tha Dark Knight looked behind him, only ta peep tha wild dawg hustlin n' jumpin round like a gangbangin' fuckin idiot. * Still not as weird as Henryz trip where da thug was bein chased by a gorilla. Category:Joke Characters